SPAM
by PrintDust
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. Grissom stands Sara up and she has important news for him. GSR. Chapter 6 edited and reposted.
1. Teaser

**Hey all!**

**Ok, this title has nothing to do with the story. We wote it by sending it back and forth by email, and after several times SPAM came up in the subject line. Thus the story's been named. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own CSI.**

* * *

**Teaser**

Sara had been waiting for almost an hour. Forty-eight minutes and thirty-six seconds to be exact. She crossed her arms feeling uncomfortable about sitting alone at a table for two. She checked her phone in case she had missed his call; Grissom was usually pretty good about calling if he was going to be late or had to cancel. Slouching down in her seat she played with her empty water glass. He hadn't called. He hadn't texted and she was getting annoyed. The man really drove her nuts sometimes. Deciding she was tired of waiting she grabbed her bag and dropped a few bills on the table. She wouldn't be the only on paying for tonight though.

Reaching the townhouse she slammed the door. After looking around she realized he wasn't home. "Where the fuck is he!" Sara was angry…no, she was furious. He'd obviously been home; the clothes he'd worn to work were thrown on the floor. "Damn it Grissom." She shouted as she picked up his dirty clothes. After another hour she gave up waiting. Curling up on the bed, she fell asleep.

Grissom handed another dollar to the ride operator as the safety bar locked into place. It wasn't until he reached the top of the first hill that he realized he was forgetting something. "Sara!" Then he felt his stomach jump into his throat as his coaster raced down the hill.

As soon as the rollercoaster car pulled into the station he tugged urgently on his safety bar. He heard the hiss of the air locks release and he shot out of his seat. She was going to be pissed. He knew it. And there was nothing worse than a pissed off Sara. He climbed into his car and drove to their scheduled meeting place. She wasn't at their usual table or any other table in the restaurant. He got back into his car and made his way home trying to think of something to say. A reason, an excuse, anything at all. It took two trips around the block before he got up the courage to pull into the driveway.

* * *

**Please review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter One

Sara was happy in her state of near consciousness. She was in a place where there was no family tragedy, no over-bearing assistant lab directors and no husbands who didn't show up on time. Just happy weightlessness and relaxation. She had been here before and so she was all too aware that her time in this place was limited. She was usually pulled out of this state by the sound of Grissom humming in the shower, the smell of him cooking something in the kitchen, or the feel of his gentle kisses on her shoulder. This time however it was the sound of him stumbling around in the dark trying to get his pants off. She opened her eyes. She was angry, no doubt about it. She was hurt and felt used. She knew she should give him a piece of her mind, but she felt like the fight had been drained out of her. She felt the bed dip as he got in next to her. She felt his arms encircle her. Sara wasn't in the mood, but she didn't pull back, she pretended to sleep.

"Sara I'm so sorry." He whispered thinking she was asleep. Sara didn't react. She waited until his breathing evened out and he was asleep. Lifting his arm off of her she stood up and grabbed her pillow. As she stood over the bed she looked down at her sleeping husband. The man who loved her more than anything had also hurt her like no one could. Sara sighed. Taking her pillow she walked down to the living room and curled up on the couch. She laid alone in the dark on the living room couch and wondered if maybe she was over reacting. Surely he had a good reason for not making it to dinner on time. Maybe it wasn't a big deal at all and she was allowing herself to be run by her emotions...again. She thought back to their recent argument about him "flirting" with Sofia. She had known, even as she accused him of it, that she was looking too far into things, but lately she had little or no control over what came out of her mouth. She rolled over and tried to get comfortable. Sara had always prided herself on her ability to maintain control over her own emotions but with the additional hormones coursing through her she found it almost impossible not to cry over stupid things or get upset about, well, everything. And it didn't help her husband was being inept. Now she was mad again.

XXXXX

Grissom knew something was wrong as soon as he rolled over and didn't feel Sara's warm body pressed up against his. Jumping out of bed he walked down the stairs. It broke his heart to see her curled up on a couch that was far to short for her. He knew he'd been wrong to stand her up, but Sara was being extremely touchy lately. He was worried, he wanted to know why. Ignoring the protest from his back as he got to his knees, he brushed her wavy hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful but he could see the dried tear tracks on her pale cheeks. He'd really messed up. He put his hand on her cheek. "Sara?"

She could feel someone's hand on her cheek. She breathed in deeply: Grissom. She briefly considered ignoring him and pretending to sleep but somehow she didn't think that would work. She couldn't exactly pretend to be asleep for the rest of the day. But being awake didn't mean she had to talk to him. She opened her eyes and took in his appearance. He looked fine; a little worried, but fine. He had all his limbs and he seemed to be free-standing and so she concluded that he would not have a good reason for leaving her sitting in a restaurant alone. She pushed his hand back.

"Grissom save it!" Sara threw back her blanket and sat up. The sudden motion made her head spin and she felt the now familiar nausea returning. God morning sickness was a bitch. She closed her eyes and shook it off. Opening her eyes she glared at him. You know, it's not like it was a just normal date. She had something important to tell him last night, and he left her sitting there with the biggest news of their lives. She rocked onto her knees on the couch so she could get up without having to touch him. Sara crawled to the other end of the couch and got to her feet. She grabbed her pillow off the couch and left the room. The bed was still un-made so she fluffed her pillow and began pulling the flat sheet to make the bed. Grissom came into the room seconds behind her.

"I am not speaking to you about this while I'm angry Grissom." He winced at the use of his last name.

"Because there has been a time in the last month where you haven't been..." He retorted softly.

"Grissom, I said we're not discussing this right now!" Sara tried to remain calm but she was quickly losing it. _'Stupid hormones._' Grissom knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Sara I'm so sorry about last night, I…"

"Save it Grissom! I don't want to hear your lies." She continued making the bed.

"They're not lies Sara!" He watched as her face went white. He quickly lowered his voice. "Sara?" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh God…" She ran to the bathroom.

Sara slammed the door behind her and threw the lock into place before dropping to her knees by the toilet and throwing up.

"Ugh..." She wiped her mouth when she was finished. She could hear Grissom shifting his weight nervously on the other side of the door before she heard him call her name.

"Sara?"

"Go away Gil." _'Stay firm'_ she told herself.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be when you leave me alone." She almost choked on her words. God, she felt like shit. What was this child doing to her?

"Sara, I can't go away. I'm worried about you. What's going on sweetheart?" He sounded desperate. He was desperate. Sara started to cry. Damn him. Damn Grissom and his kindness. She wanted nothing more than to be angry at him. 'Stupid fucking hormones!' Sara thought

"Sara, what are you talking about?"

'_Shit, did I just say that out loud?'_ "Nothing Gil, forget it." She said just loud enough for him to hear. "Everything is fine, I need to shower." Sara got to her feet and flushed the toilet. Wiping at her eyes angrily she turned on the shower.

Grissom stood outside the door unsure. He knew something was wrong but there was nothing he could do except...take the door off. He almost laughed at the thought. He shouldn't...should he? She was already pissed; he couldn't really piss her off anymore, could he? He considered his options for a few more minutes before deciding to hell with it. He pulled out his pocket knife and started to remove the hinges. He pulled the door open and he saw Sara's silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Sara?" She started out of her thoughts.

"Gil, what the hell!" She threw open the shower curtain standing in front of him in all her naked glory. Grissom looked around the bathroom embarrassed. He had invaded her privacy. Spotting a box of pregnancy tests on the counter his stomach did a flip flop. He looked back at Sara. Sara's mind raced. Lie was her first instinct. And tell him what?? She asked herself. They aren't hers? On a green day in hell will be believe it. She needed to tell him something soon. Really soon. Like, now.

"Gil...I...It's..." Speak Sara. Speak she instructed herself. As in, open your mouth and speak. Words Sara. She opened her mouth again but was stopped short when her husband turned on his heel and left the room.

Grissom's mind raced. His wife was pregnant. _'The test could have been negative' _he told himself. No, no that small bulge in her normally flat stomach disproved that theory. _'Shit! What do I do!_' He paced around the living room. No wonder she was so mad.

Sara quickly dried off and stepped out of the shower. The next thing she knew, she was falling, then her head connected with the tub and everything went black.

XXXXX

Grissom heard a crash from the room he had just vacated.

"Sara?" He called out? No answer. She wasn't answering. He rushed to the bathroom and found her laying on the bathroom floor a deep purple bruise already forming on her forehead. She had landed on her side with her arms sprawled out.

"Sara, baby, open your eyes. Come on Honey." He tapped her cheek gently and her brown eyes opened slowly blinking a few times respectively.

"Gil?" Her voice sounded strange to her and she briefly wondered if she had even spoken at all until he answered her.

"I'm right here sweetie. You fell in the shower. Does anything hurt?" She tried desperately to understand what he was saying to her. Her face was puzzled.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again.

"No." She considered her entire body. "Except my head. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am sweetie."

"Then why do you have four eyes and two noses?"

"Uh…I don't." He looked worriedly into her eyes. They weren't focusing. "Sara, follow my finger with your eyes" She did. Her eyes finally locking into place.

"I'm fine Gil." Realizing she was naked she blushed. Reaching up she grabbed a towel and covered her body.

"Sara…"

"I said I was fine."

Sara sat up slowly and leaned against the tub. She concentrated on evaluating her body to make sure everything was okay. She remembered twisting her body in mid fall to avoid landing on her stomach and so her shoulder had taken the brunt of the impact followed by her hip. She looked up at Grissom who was kneeling nervously beside her.

"Stop looking at me like that." She may be hurt but she was a woman and she knew how to multitask. Being angry and in pain at the same time was a cake walk.

"Like what Sara?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Like I'm...never mind. I'm going to get dressed. I expect my bathroom door to be reattached to the frame by the time I am finished." She pulled herself easily to her feet.

XXXXX

'_Damn that hurt._' Sara thought as she got dressed. After putting her shirt on she massaged her shoulder. She turned around watching her husband put the door back on. She put her hand on her stomach. When had everything become such a mess? She had been so excited when she found out that she was pregnant. She had never been exactly regular so she hadn't even found out until she was almost 12 weeks. That had been two weeks ago. And within those two weeks she had already started to notice a thickening in her waist. That's why she had decided to tell Gil. She had had a plan. She would slip her positive pregnancy test (one of eight) into his hand at dinner. Only he had stood her up and now he knew and she wasn't ready for him to know. He didn't deserve to know after the crap he had pulled. She glanced up and found her husband slipping the last pin into place.

"I don't want you to partner me with you tonight. I don't want to speak to you tonight about anything non-work related. When I am ready to speak to you about...this, I will. Until then..." He nodded his head and glanced down at her stomach. She covered her belly with her hand protectively. "I will see you at work." With that she turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Catherine does know about GSR.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Work was painful to say the least. Although the team didn't know about their relationship, they obviously knew something was up.

"What do you think is going on with Sara?" Nick asked Warrick. "She looks pissed."

"Who knows? Grissom probably did something to piss her off again."

"Why do you say that?" They turned around to see Sara sprinting towards the woman's restroom.

XXXXX

Grissom entered the break room with his nose in a file. He looked up to see who was available. Finding Sara and Warrick he asked them, "Have you guys already closed your case?" It was Warrick who answered.

"Yeah, it's on your desk. Pretty straight forward as far as robberies go." He tossed his apple between his hands.

"Good, then I need you guys on this 419 in the desert. Two bodies. I have to get back." He looked away from Warrick to Sara who was sitting on the other side of the table. She didn't look well and he was concerned. Maybe he should send her home he considered before catching her eye. She knew what he was thinking and he could see exactly how she felt about it.

_'Don't you dare.' _

_'But I'm worried.' _

_'I don't care Grissom. Back off.' _

_'I love you.' _

_'I'm still mad at you.' _

He sighed and hung his head. "Brass is waiting for you."

XXXXX

Sara sat silently in the passenger seat as Warrick drove the Tahoe out into the desert. For her, the silence was relaxing, for him, it was unbearable. He finally decided to break the silence.

"What's going on Sar?" He glanced at the obviously covered up bruise on her forehead.  
Sara felt his eyes on her forehead.

"Nothing's up." She said defensively.

Warrick chuckled a little. "Am I actually supposed to believe that?" She wasn't amused. And she was even less so when he reached over and poked her bruise lightly. It didn't hurt that much but it annoyed her.

"What the hell?" She demanded and he pulled his hand back.

"Sorry Sara..." She looked away out the window. She was overreacting all over the place today. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I'm okay. Really. I just slipped in the shower. It's really not that big a deal. Everything's fine."

Warrick watched suspiciously as she unconsciously raised a hand and rubbed her stomach. For the first time he noticed the gentle swell. He had nothing on Sara when it came to math but everyone knew what One plus One equaled: A positive- pregnancy test that was. He was going to ask her but decided not to. He wasn't sure how she would react to anything these days. Hormones, he reasoned.

XXXXX

Grissom left the break room and stalked down the hall to his office. Sara was being unreasonable and he didn't know what to do about it. They were clearly having some problems lately. Probably mostly to do with communication but he wasn't sure...He figured if he wasn't sure he was probably right...Damn. He threw himself into his chair and ran a hand over his face. He needed to fix this, and to do that he needed time to think. Alone. Catherine had different ideas though.

The blonde CSI threw open the door to Grissom's office. "What the hell'd you do Gil?" For someone so smart he could be such a moron sometimes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sara Gil, Sara. What the hell'd you do to piss your wife off so bad? I haven't seen her this angry in ages. What happened to her head?"

Grissom was taken aback by Catherine's outburst. "It's personal." He told her dropping his head back down. Anyone who did not know the night shift supervisor as well as Catherine did would have simply walked away and assumed by his composure that everything would work out. Catherine, however, having known him so long caught the restlessness that passed through his eyes. She instantly cooled off.

"What happened Gil?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We had a date last night and I...forgot. I had a tough shift, the Markem Case and I needed to clear my head. I went for a ride. She's been touchy lately. I don't know." He entertained telling her about the baby but changed his mind. He figured maybe he and Sara should figure it out before telling others.

"And the bruise?"

"She fell, in the shower. She's okay though. So she says." Catherine watched as a deep sadness seeped into his blue eyes and formed an aura of regret.

"Did you apologize?" Catherine asked him feeling sorry for him.

"She wouldn't have it...We just need to talk about it. So I can fix it, but she won't. I guess I really messed up this time." He hung his head and heaved his chest.

Catherine had never seen her friend this way and it tugged at her heart. "It will be okay Gil." She got up and patted his arm. New mission: Kill Sara Sidle. Catherine could understand being frustrated and upset with ones husband. Hell she could have wrapped Eddie in a tarp and dumped him in a lake a few times during their marriage but Eddie and Gil were two very different men. Sara needed to get over this and get over it fast before she ruined what they had or worse Gil entirely.

XXXXX

A decomp in the middle of the desert definitely wasn't what Sara needed right now. She felt crappy enough as it was. But no matter how crappy she felt, she wasn't in the mood for pity or sympathy. She processed the scene without complaint although she knew Warrick was keeping a close eye on her. Brass had definitely noticed something was up too. _'Great.'_ Sara thought. _'Just what I need. Why can't they just leave me alone?'_

Sara got back in the car, thankful to be away from the smell. She knew she'd need many lemons to get rid of it entirely though.

Driving home from the scene Sara knew Warrick was looking at her. Closing her eyes, she pretended to sleep.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot at CSI Sara didn't need to pretend to be asleep anymore. Warrick had noticed the telling change in her breathing about halfway back and had confirmed his suspicions by calling her name softly. The brunette was definitely asleep. He had watched her energy slowly dissipate as the processing of their scene dragged on so he was happy to see her getting some rest. She looked worn out so he felt guilty as he laid his hand on her shoulder to wake her.

"Sara." He called softly shaking her. "Sara, wake up girl." He watched her slowly come to. She lifted her head and looked at him blinking slowly. He offered her a weak smile. She offered him one back as color seeped into her cheeks, she was embarrassed.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's okay, rotting flesh put me to sleep too." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Let's book this evidence and go home, shifts over." Warrick got out of the car and lifted the kits in one arm and the heavier box of evidence in the other. He was grateful now for his days as a baggage-boy at one of the strip hotels when he was a teenager.

"Let me take something." Sara offered when she realized he had only left her a small box of Environment Samples and some clothes they had found at the scene.

"Nah, I got it. I'm balanced." Warrick assured her and she shook her head as she slammed the back of the truck closed.

Leaving the evidence in the layout room, Sara had no intention of going home. She took a quick shower before changing her clothes and heading back to the layout room. She looked over the evidence for anything that could help break the case. Finding nothing, she sighed. She couldn't concentrate. Sara hated being mad at Grissom, but stress, pain, and well, hormones, were keeping her mad. She wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up with her husband and tell him their good news, but he already knew, and from the way he stormed out of the room he must not have been happy. She sighed again.

Sara was just about to open another evidence box when Catherine walked into the layout room.

"Sara, what are you still doing here?" The blonde blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Working. Avoiding going home. Take your pick." Sara lifted out the last t-shirt from the box and opened the evidence seal.

"Grissom is waiting for in his office."

"I didn't ask him to. He is welcome to leave when he pleases." She leaned over the spread out shirt and started combing.

"You are being unfair Sara." She said firmly crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Sara started to say something before slamming her mouth shut.

"You don't know anything about my personal life Catherine. So I would appreciate it if you would not interfere."

"You are wrong Sara. I have been Gil's friend longer than you have been his wife and therefore I am a part of your personal life whether you like it or not. Do you even realize what this is doing to him? Would you just grow up and talk to him about it? Whatever it is. I don't care."

"Back off Catherine." The younger woman warned her voice low.

"No Sara." Catherine said just as firmly. "I don't want to see your marriage fall apart just because you guys refuse to talk to each other!"

"Catherine I said it was none of your business! God damn it. Can't you just…" Sara's face went white. She put a hand to her mouth and ran out the door pushing past Catherine.

Catherine saw her run into the woman's restroom; following her she slammed open the door. "What the hell Sara!" She stopped, listening she heard the young woman emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Sara finished vomiting and slowly got to get feet. This baby was kicking her ass. She exited the stall and decided to ignore Catherine who was watching her suspiciously.

"You're pregnant?" She heard the blonde ask.

"And you're still sticking you're nose in where it doesn't belong." Sara retorted cupping water in her hands and rinsing her mouth.

"Why didn't Gil tell me?" Catherine asked.

"Because Gil's head is somewhere else these days." Sara kept her back to Catherine but afforded her a glance in the mirror.

"You really need to talk to him."

"What I need is for you to back off and leave me and us alone. This has nothing to do with you." She held the older woman's gaze.

"It does when you are destroying my friend with your selfishness." Sara felt her anger rise to an uncontrollable level. She turned around to face the most recent object of her rage.

"Catherine, I am warning you now. One more word and we will both regret it." She pulled the door open and left the room allowing the door to swing shut behind her.

XXXXX

Grissom was in his office preparing his newest collection item for preservation. The long-winged Sara Butterfly was a perfect addition. He heard a light tap on his door and looked up to find Greg nervously hanging to his doorframe.

"Yes Greg?" Grissom took off his glasses. He really didn't feel up for any funny business. This fight with Sara was taking all his energy.

"What's going on with Sara?" Greg asked. "I…She keeps running to the bathroom and she looks like she's been beat up. I mean she has a huge bruise on her forehead."

"I know about the bruise Greg. She's probably just sick." Grissom lied. He was really worried. Sara was never sick so this morning sickness must be torture for her. He wanted to go to her, and hold her, and be there for her and their child. But she wouldn't let him do that.

"Ooooook" Greg said skeptically. God these two were weird. "I finished processing the evidence on our B&E. It's in the layout room if you want to take a look."

Grissom followed Greg to the layout room. The younger male CSI had set up his evidence on the table at the far side of the room while Sara worked at the table closer to the door. He could tell by the redness around her eyes that she had been crying and he longed to wrap his arms around her and cover her in kisses of apology. He stopped short at the quick glance she gave him before she crouched ever further over the table. Her neck would be stiff later her realized and he wondered if he would ever be allowed to work the tension out of her muscles again.

_'Damn him and his caring glances.'_ She thought. Why oh why did Greg have to use this layout room. There were others. She considered moving to the other room, and then she laughed at the thought. Grissom glanced up at her when he heard her laugh. Although it hadn't even been 24 hours since he'd last heard that laugh, he missed it. He missed her.

"Greg, could you excuse me for a minute?" He whispered to the younger man. Greg looked between him and Sara.

"Uh sure." He walked out of the room. Grissom walked to the other side of the table. He looked at his wife. He needed to prove he cared. "Sara?" He said softly.

Grissom had never been as shocked in his entire life as he was when she threw herself at him burying her face in his chest sobbing. Quickly getting over his shock he put his hand on her head, stroking her hair. "Shhh its ok Honey. Shhhh." He held her close.

"I messed up Grissom. I messed up. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be sorry Sara. I messed up too. I should have never left you sitting there. I love you."

"I love you too."

Quickly after the exchange Sara pulled back from him wiping her eyes feeling ridiculous. She laughed stiffly at herself and sniffled. Grissom's hand was still on her arm applying a slight pressure when he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm just tired." She told him honestly putting her hand over her face.

"I need to take a look at Greg's evidence. Why don't you log your evidence and head home? We can talk there." Sara wanted badly to argue but he was right. With the emotional stress of the last few weeks, her pregnancy, and now an extra long shift she was drained.

"Okay, I will see you at home." She started to bag her evidence and re-seal everything.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. We really appreciate them.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Grissom quickly but carefully finished looking over the evidence, logged it and jumped in his car. He was hoping that when he got home everything would be okay.

There was only one light on in the townhouse. The kitchen. He used his key to open the door. "Sara?" He called out. He found his bride sitting at the table nursing a mug of coffee. "I hope that's decaf." He said with a slight smile.

She gave a small chuckle and in genuine Sara fashion got up and began pacing the kitchen nervously. He watched her closely and wondered how he could have missed all these changes before. She carried herself differently, more carefully. Her stomach had a slight swell to it that he had never noticed, her skin was fresh and clear. She was glowing. How could so much have changed about her without him even noticing?

"Please Gil, say something." Her feet were still now as she stood in the middle of the kitchen tugging at the hem of her shirt. He tried to summarize everything. Tried to say something that would wrap up everything he was seeing.

"I haven't seen you for a while. Have I?" She looked him for a moment her brown eyes unreadable.

"You see me everyday." She looked away sadly and shrugged.

"No I mean I haven't seen _you_. Looked at _you_. Realized how beautiful _you_ are. I'm so sorry. So sorry Sara."

Sara gave him a weak smile. "I wanted to tell you last night." Tears started to build up in her eyes. She looked away from him.

Grissom heart broke in two and he took a step toward her. "I should have been there. I forgot honey." She nodded her head but still didn't look at him. He took another step towards her. Then another few until he was standing right in front of her. He reached out a laid a hand on her belly.

"When did you find out?" He finally looked up at her.

"Two weeks ago." She placed her smaller hand over his. Her eyes were still shining with tears watching their overlapped hands resting on their child. He watched her face trying to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He was genuinely curious.

"First it was because I wanted to be sure. Then it was because I wanted to find the right way. And then it was because I realized I had been putting it off for two weeks because I was scared." She finally let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Why?" He wanted to kiss all those droplets of sadness away.

"I don't know." Her shoulders barely shrugged. She looked back down at their hands. "I think maybe I thought that you wouldn't want this. Want us."

"Sara, us is what I want more than anything in the world. You are my life. We're really having a baby?"

Sara could sense excitement in his voice. She nodded. "Yeah, we're having a baby." Sara could see tears in Grissom's eyes.

He pulled her closer to him. "I love you Sara. More than anything. More than anyone. We're a family."

She buried her face in his chest and laughed against him. "I'm sorry I have been so...so sensitive? Bitchy? Whatever lately. I can't help it." Her voice was muffled against him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding." Grissom rubbed her back gently in long strokes along her spine.

"Well you didn't know." She reasoned.

"How could I have missed it though?" He asked pulling back and looking down at her changing body again.

"Everyone is entitled to be a space cadet every now and then. Even science geniuses."

"Husbands shouldn't be though."

She smiled and tucked her head under his chin. "I don't like it when we fight."

"Neither do I. I'm so sorry Sara."

"Now that we're made up I require three things. Chocolate, a massage and a 'kiss-it-better'." She motioned to her head where the skin was purple and slightly raised. Gil puckered up dramatically and guided her head down by her chin. He planted a whisper of a kiss on the knot.

"Better?" He asked raising her face to meet his eyes. She nodded her head; it wasn't, but what the hell.

"Come on, I want to go to bed."

"Do you want me to come with you or do you want your space tonight?"

Sara didn't say anything but tugged on his hand. He smiled and followed her up to bed.

"Hold me." She whispered. Grissom was happy to comply as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple.

"You were sick a lot tonight." He mentioned.

"Yeah, it was worse than usual. Stress maybe." She shrugged and snuggled deeper into him. Grissom felt a pang of guilt again.

"Are you feeling okay now?" He asked kneading her shoulders.

"Still sick but a little better." She visibly relaxed under his touch. "Gil?"

"Yes dear?"

"You put the bathroom door on backwards."

"Oh…" He looked over at the door. She was right. "Do you want me to fix it now?"

"No." She closed her eyes. "Sleep now."

Although Grissom had memorized her features years ago, he spent a few minutes looking over them. Shutting his eyes, her beautiful face still in his mind.

With his eyes closed he could see her features softened by the shadows of their bedroom. In nights when his eyes were ruled by lust those shadows would sharpen her features giving her an angular exotic look. On other nights, like this one when he was washed over with calmness the shadows would soften her face highlighting the bridge of her nose and casting the rest in darkness. Her eyelashes were fanned out, long and dark. He loved her face, everything about it. He loved everything about her.

He put his hand on her stomach. Even for a scientist, it was hard to believe that another life was growing in there. But it was. A beautiful, perfect life, because it was coming from Sara, and she was those things to him. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky to have her in his arms.

Sara started to whimper. He knew she was having a nightmare. "Shhhh Honey, it's alright." He planted small kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Her face quickly relaxed. Smiling, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Sara was the first to wake. It was still a good few hours before shift so she had plenty of time to get ready. She untangled herself from Grissom and searched through a pile of clothes she hadn't had time to fold and put away. She found a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, got dressed and padded down the stairs to the kitchen in search of food. Grissom woke for the second day in a row to find himself alone in bed. He quickly rolled out of bed and walked down to the living room. He relaxed when he saw Sara, not sleeping on the couch, but sitting at the table eating yogurt and reading the newspaper.

"Hey there." He smiled.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile back.

"Let me fix you something real to eat." He nodded towards her yogurt.

Sara eyebrows knitted together in mock confusion. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I was imagining this." She picked up the empty container and aimed for the garbage. Missed, dammit. She groaned as she got to her feet. She didn't get far though as Grissom picked up her trash and put it in the bin. "Thanks." She sat back down. "It's weird. It doesn't matter how much I sleep I get, I'm always exhausted." She watched her husband as he grated cheese and chopped tomatoes to make her an omelet.

Sara watched as Grissom made her breakfast, he was so sweet. Before she knew it, she had tears welling up in her eyes. She slammed her open palm down on the table. "Stupid hormones!"

Grissom turned to look at her in shock. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine." She started to cry. Then she shook her head. "What's wrong with me?"

Grissom put the knife he was using down and crossed over to her. His knees cracked as he crouched down so he was eye level with her hunched form. Running a hand lovingly over her cheek he tilted her downcast face up to meet him. "I'm not an expert on pregnancy but I have heard that uncontrollable moods are a normal thing. As is tiredness, especially in the first trimester. It will be okay." He kissed her sweetly before standing back up and going back to his breakfast task.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked quietly. "After all the hurtful things I've said to you in the last day."

"You're my wife Sara. And I was the one who messed up. I forgot about our date and I ruined our special night. I really want to make it up to you." He paused as ideas ran through his head. "What would you say to dinner tomorrow night at the Bellagio?"

"Really?" He watched as she almost leaped with excitement.

"Really." He smiled amused by her sudden change in mood. He finished cooking her omelet and dished it out on a plate for her. He slid the plate in front of her on the table.

"Ketchup?" She asked picking up her fork. He tried to determine whether or not she was serious. When he didn't move she shrugged her shoulders and tried to explain. "I don't know Gil. I was eating ketchup on toast the other day. It just appeals to me." Her husband smiled amused.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He got the half empty bottle out of the fridge and made himself a mental note to pick some more up from the store. She drowned her omelet in the thick red sauce and he had to turn away and she began eating. Her plate looked like a crime scene. He went back tot he stove and began making his own breakfast, adding some ham to his. "You aren't going to ask for ketchup at the restaurant tomorrow, are you?" He asked only half kidding.

"Would you kill me if I did?" She looked up at him.

"Nah, but I would kill anyone who said anything about." Sara smiled at his response and turned back to her breakfast. With her back to him she asked, "Are you really happy about the baby Gil?" Grissom removed the pan from the stove and emptied the perfect Omelet onto his plate. He put the plate down by the seat next to her and sat down taking her hand in his. She was looking at him with an expression he had never seen her wear before, with an uncertainty he had never seen in her eyes.

"Sara I love you with everything that is in me. This baby is a part of you and it would be impossible for me not to love him or her because of the love I have for you. I had never thought much about having or wanting children before I saw those tests but when I saw them and realized what they meant it felt like I had never wanted anything longer. It all seemed so perfect. So yes Sara, I am very happy about the baby." He gave her hand a final squeeze and kissed her again tasting ketchup. The sauce had never tasted so good before. She smiled and went back to eating.

"I'm happy that you're happy Gil."

"I'm happy that you aren't crying." He winced as she smacked him in the chest.

"Hey now, that's not nice." He said with a grin.

She mock pouted. "Hey, I have bruises, so should you."

"How is your head anyways?"

"It's fine." She avoided his eyes and got up to rinse her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Sara fine? Or the real kind." He watched her closely. She rolled her shoulders back and stood up straighter challenging him with her body.

"The real kind." She opening the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. "I have an appointment, with my OB-GYN tomorrow morning after work. Do you want to come?" As she asked him Sara reached into the back of the cabinet and got two white pill bottles out. She waited for his response.

"Of course I would. But I have a meeting...maybe I can miss out." She swallowed the pills that she had counted.

"Don't worry about it. Its nothing fancy, just a check-up." She washed everything down with the milk and put her pill bottles back in the cupboard, this time right up front.

"What are those?" He nodded his head to the closed door.

"Prenatal vitamins."

"You really don't mind if I don't come? Or you 'Sara don't mind'."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes." She considered this.

"No. I really don't mind. The real kind. Go to your meeting. I will just have this baby on my own."

"Sara..."

"Kidding."

"Not funny." He groaned.

She put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. "I really don't mind if you don't come. Cause I know you want to be there. That's what matters. I mean it'd be great if you could come. But hey, we all have to work." She smiled.

"How did I get such an understanding wife?" He asked her with a smile.

"I wish." She sighed. "I definitely wasn't understanding yesterday."

"Hey, that was my fault. I told you not to worry about it. You had every right to be mad."

"I don't want to be mad at you."

He kissed her, placing his hand back on her stomach. "You're going to be a good mommy."

Sara sat up with a start as she realized something. "What are we going to tell the guys? They have no idea about us, and when I start showing…"

"You're already showing." Grissom pointed out. She looked down and frowned. He looked at her curious. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing I... you're right. Well we are going to have to tell them really soon then." She played with the gold ring on his finger.

"I'll make Catherine do it." He heard her groan as she dropped her head dramatically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's fine." She caught his look. "The real kind." Sara offered gently. Grissom decided to trust her for the moment.

"Okay." He pulled her in for a kiss. "I need to shower."

* * *

**We hope you liked it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

A's/N: Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read and review thus far. We love getting feedback! We hope to hear from everyone. Don't be shy.

Let us know what you think!

* * *

Everyone was in the break room later that night waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. To say things were tense would be an understatement. Catherine sat at the head of the table flipping through a case file without reading it. Sara knew she was watching her but had nothing to say to the older woman. Although she had made up with Gil Catherine's behavior the night before had been unacceptable and Sara would need an apology before she would be able to work civilly with the blonde. The guys were loudly playing a game on the X-Box and Sara was getting a headache. She rubbed her forehead, wincing as she put pressure on the bruise. "Guys, could you turn that down please?" 

"Uh sure Sar." Nick obliged. He was still really worried about her because of her behavior from yesterday.

"Thanks." Grissom walked into the break room.

"Catherine, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh…sure." She closed her case file and looked at him expectantly.

"Out here." He gestured to the hallway. Catherine tossed her file down on the table and got to her feet. She followed Grissom into the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Because Sara's starting to show, we want to tell the team about us."

"What does that have to do with me?" Grissom was perplexed by her cold reaction. Catherine had been begging him for weeks to tell the team; claiming that keeping her mouth shut was killing her.

"Well, I thought I would let you know beforehand." He watched her reaction.

"Okay. Thanks for the consideration." He watched as his friend turned her back on him and went back into the break room. She shot Sara a look before taking her seat again.

"Sara, come here." Grissom stuck his head back into the room.

"Yeah?" She asked when she got out into the hall.

"What is going on between you and Catherine?" Sara sighed.

"She's mad at me because of yesterday."

"Oh…well, I'm sure you two can work it out. Are you ready?" Sara nodded, putting her ring on her finger as he did the same and she grabbed his hand. Walking back into the break room Grissom cleared his throat. "Guys, we have an announcement to make."

"You're married." Greg said excitedly.

"And pregnant." Warrick added.

"And..." Nick trailed off. "Well I guess that's it. That is it, right?" Sara and Grissom froze hand in hand. They knew?

"It was obvious." Nick offered. "Well that you were seeing each other. It wasn't until Warrick told us that you're pregnant that we figured out the married part."

"How?" Sara was truly surprised.

"That's easy." Greg stood up eagerly. "You stopped with the whole sexual tension thing. Figured you had to have been releasing it." He poured himself another cup of coffee.

"So when's that calf due?" Nick's accent came out stronger than usual.

"Did you just call my baby a cow?" Sara's voice was high pitched.

"Uhhhh, no?"

"The end of April." Grissom said proudly wrapping his arm around Sara's waist and pulling her against him. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn away from the happy couple as Catherine stood abruptly.

"I will take the D.B in the desert. Whoever is working with me get your ass out to the parking lot, I'm driving." With that she stormed out of the room.

"Uh, I vote Warrick works with her." Greg gulped.

"What was...?" Nick started to say.

"For that Greg, you get to work with Catherine." Grissom handed Nick a slip and told him they would be heading to Lake Mead. "Warrick, you and Sara are still on that double from the desert. If anything new comes up one of you will take that. You can decide who should the occasion arise." He rubbed Sara's back a final time before telling her not to work too hard and leaving the room. She turned back to Warrick who was grinning at her.

"Finally you tell us. Congratulations girl!" He pulled her into a bear hug and she laughed.

"Thanks Ric'. How'd you know I was pregnant?"

"Little things. I didn't know for sure until yesterday. You kept rubbing that little baby bump you got goin' on there." Sara looked down again and smiled.

"I think it's kind of cute."

"I think it's very cute." Before putting his arm around her Warrick asked permission with his eyes. She consented wordlessly and they walked out of the room to get their evidence.

* * *

"This is so gross." Sara shifted through the decomp covered clothes. 

"I know." Warrick held up a goo covered mass. "I think I have a wallet."

"I doubt anything in there is readable."

"You're probably right." David stuck his head into the layout room.

"Guys, the bodies are ready if you want to check them out."

"Thanks David. We'll be right there." Warrick said. David nodded and walked off.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit this one out?" Sara asked. The thought of going to the morgue was making her sick.

"No problem. I will fill you in when I get back. You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sara put on her brave face. "Just some nausea. It's usually okay but..."

"Don't worry about it. Try some ginger ale. See ya." Warrick left the room and Sara got back to processing the reeking clothes. It took her another two hours before she finished. Sara straightened up and stretched her back. She had been right the wallet was useless. It was like trying to read a piece of paper recovered from the Titanic. She was tired, sore and smelled bad. She looked at the clock. Shift was over. After bagging the evidence and putting it away she headed to the locker room. Hopefully Warrick found something during the autopsy so they had a lead to trace tonight.

Opening her locker she pulled out a clean shirt. As she was going through her locker, Catherine walked in regarded Sara coolly when she came into the room. Her head was held higher than usual and Sara couldn't help feeling a little nervous. She decided to keep her back to the other woman. Sara knew that Catherine matched herself equally in many things including stubbornness and pride. She jumped a little as Catherine slammed her locker door shut. Spinning around Sara watched as the other woman stalked towards her.

"What the hell was wrong with you yesterday?"

"What the hell was wrong _me_ yesterday? What about you? And again today. I told you it is none of your business and you are going to need to get over it. Gil and I both are." She tried to keep her voice at a normal volume but she was starting to lose it. She had no idea where Catherine was coming from with any of this.

"Why is he over it? Because you told him he should be?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sara looked at her unsure of where she stood for the first time.

"What that means, Sara, is that you treat Gil like shit for months, pregnant or not I don't care and then you decide that you are going to get off your fucking high horse and expect him to forgive you. And he is so whipped that he does. You had the guy in tears yesterday. Grissom, who didn't even cry when his mother died." Sara opened her mouth to defend herself but Catherine cut her off. "You dragged him down to worthlessness and you expect me to be okay with that because you kissed and made up? Until when Sara? You decide to be a bitch again for no reason? Well I will be damned if I sit back and let you emotionally abuse him anymore."

The word 'abuse' rang through Sara's mind over and over again long after Catherine had turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Sara slumped down to the bench across from her lock. Abuse, such a funny thing. You always hurt the ones you love, but if you love them so much, then why do you hurt them? Was Catherine right? Was she being abusive? If she was, then she was no better than her parents. That thought made Sara sick. Was Grissom really as miserable as Catherine had said? Why hadn't he told her? 'Oh right.' Sara thought. 'I was being a bitch.' A tear trickled down her cheek. She angrily whipped it away. 'What the hell do I do?'

Sara sat in the break room lost in thought until Warrick and Nick entered the room talking about which lab tech was hotter. They stopped talking when they saw Sara slumped over on the bench dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. The boys looked at one another each asking the other silently what they should do. It was Nick who spoke up first.

"Hey Sara. You okay?" She looked up at him and tried to fake a smile, lamely.

"Yeah, just thinking. How did the autopsies go?" She begged Warrick to allow her to change the subject.

"Shifts long over Sara. We can talk about it tomorrow. Okay?" He thankfully played into her game of pretending that they hadn't found her on the brink of despair.

"Okay. I'm going to go find Grissom. See you guys tonight." She shut her locker door and went to find her husband.

She leaned against his doorframe watching him working on his butterfly collection. He had been really excited when the California Academy of Sciences agreed to send him some eggs from their most recent breeding efforts. He had lovingly watched the insects transform and move through their stages of development until it was time to prepare them to be immortalized. He was packing a frame with cotton, meticulously fitting it to support the butterfly's wings evenly. He didn't look unhappy she though. Then again he didn't know she was there, maybe he was always happy when they weren't together. She cleared her throat and she looked up.

A smile crossed his face briefly before disappearing into a frown. Seeing her had done this to him? She watched him to form words and her heart ached. He was afraid to speak to her.

"Sara. I uhhh, I got a call. I have to leave." She choked back a sob. He was leaving her. "No, no." As though reading her mind he rounded his desk and took her hands in his. "I got a call from New York. They need me to help them with a case. Ecklie and the sheriff are insisting I have to go. Good rapport between the labs." She didn't relax.

"When do you have to leave?" She swallowed hard and tried to detach herself from her sadness. It was the only way she was going to get through this situation dry.

"In a few hours. I know we had dinner pl-" She cut him off.

"Don't be silly. Dinner will always be there. Happens at least once a day. You have to go home and pack?" This wasn't a big deal, he was just... leaving.

"No, I already did. I have to leave right from the lab." She nodded.

"For how long?"

"I don't know honey. It depends on how long the case takes. I will be back as soon as I can. I know the timing is... bad." I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me. I can fix this.

"Okay."

* * *

An hour later Sara watched as Grissom got into a taxi and pulled away from the lab. She had offered to drive him to the airport but he had informed her that Ecklie had already called a taxi for him. He had told her to go home. Get some sleep. He had lovingly caressed her face and told her that he'd be home before she knew it. Then he left. He left her standing in the entrance of the lab. 

Shaking her head to keep from crying, she headed back to the layout room. She wasn't going to go home now. Thank God the guys had already left.

She spent a few more hours going over the evidence before deciding to take a shower before her next shift started. She was pulling on a change of clothes when Catherine walked into the locker room. Sara tried to make herself scarce, but it was useless.

"Grissom gave me shift." Catherine informed her the air thick with oppressing professionalism.

"You have a trash grab. When you are done you are to get back to your double with Warrick." Sara stood up straighter.

"Fine." The thought of going to the dump did not appeal to her in the least. Even when she wasn't pregnant trash runs got to her.

"We are spread thin for the next few days. I expect that everyone will be putting in some extra effort to compensate." She knew Catherine was testing her. This was a test she could afford to fail. Her pride was a stake.

"That won't be a problem." She grabbed a pair of L.V.P.D issue coveralls and pulled the shapeless blue outfit on. Then without another word she grabbed her kit and left the room.

* * *

Sara leaned against the sticky wall of the dumpster careful not to get anything in her hair. She wiped her sweaty brow with her wrist. So far she had found every part of the chopped up corpse except for the right foot. If she could just find that damn foot she could get out of here. Finally spotting it amongst the rubbish she bagged it and climbed out of the dumpster. She got about two steps before she heard a gun cocking behind her.

* * *

A's/N: Drop us a review please. You have no idea how much it will mean to us. And don't worry about not knowing what to say. A simple smile (or frown) will mean the whole world. 


	6. Chapter 5

**We had to repost because there were no scene breaks and some things needed to be edited. We hope you like it.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to EVERYONE who sent us a review. It's always so wonderful to get feedback about ones work, good OR bad. We look forward to hearing from you all again.**

* * *

"Don't move." She froze. Oh God, please don't do this. Not now. "Put your stuff down and turn around slowly. Keep your eyes on your feet." Sara slowly lowered the evidence she had collected to the ground and did as she was told, for the most part. When she had done a complete 180 she couldn't help but flick her eyes up to meet his. "I said keep you're fucking eyes on the ground. Don't fucking look at me bitch." She dropped her eyes her body beginning to shake at the aggressiveness in his voice. 

"O-o-kay." She swallowed hard. "I'm with the crime lab." Her voice was even this time when she spoke. "My name is Sara."

"Are you packin'?" She nodded dumbly. "Where is it?"

"On my side." She moved to get her weapon.

"Slowly." he warned her. She paced herself and lifted the weapon off her hip holding it by the edge of the magazine well with two fingers. "Drop it and kick it towards me." The sound of the weapon connecting with the cement sounded dull in her ears. Final. She kicked it and it skidded towards him bouncing a few times on the rough concrete before stopping at his feet.

"What do you want?"

"That." He motioned towards the evidence at her feet. "Its mine." He came towards her, the Gas Muzzle staring her down. She didn't move.

"Will you let me go?" She watched his feet getting closer. He stopped in front of her and the smell of his cologne hit her hard. Cheap stuff. She didn't try to look at his face again, though she could smell cigarettes heavily on his breath. With his free hand he reached out and grabbed her by the back of her neck making her knees weak. "Please don't. I'm pregnant." She didn't know why she told him after she had said it. If the man was cruel enough to kill and then sever the man she had spent the last few hours bagging why would he have any compassion for her and her unborn child. This thought was abandoned quickly as he dropped her to the floor. Her head connected hard against the pavement and she saw stars but remained conscious. She watched the man pick up her boxes of evidence and load them into a black van. Although Sara couldn't focus her eyes enough to read the license plate she managed to take note that the vehicle had a large tiger tattooed on the trunk. She watched the tail lights come to life as the engine started and fade away down the alley. It was then that everything went black.

XXXXX

When Sara came to, she noticed that the sky was getting lighter. She had been unconscious throughout the night. Aware of a throbbing in her head she reached up, hissing when her fingers came in contact with a gash. _'At least it's not bleeding.'_ She thought. Looking around she realized all the evidence was gone. "Shit!" Cursing, she looked at her Tahoe. The tires had been slashed. "Just great!" She shouted then with a sigh looked around. She was only about two miles from the lab. Holstering her discarded gun she started slowly back to the lab.

Nick was about a block from the lab on his way home when he saw his Sara limping along the sidewalk. He pulled over, got out of the car and jogged towards her. "Sara?" He reached out gently and touched her arm from behind.

Sara's heart leaped into her throat as she felt someone grab her from behind. She spun around ready to protect herself but stopped when her eyes met familiar brown ones. "Nick." She whispered dropping her raised arm to her side. His hand was on her other arm supporting her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He was looking her up and down and she wanted to cry at the sight of him. Pressing herself into his chest she tried not to cry.

"Suspect returned to the scene."

"Are you okay?" He rubbed her back.

"I hit my head."

"Did you lose consciousness?" She nodded against him.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My neck." She motioned loosely. The warmth from Nick's body was making her tired. She felt him move her hair aside and he hissed.

"Yeah, you've got a nice bruise there. Why didn't you call for help Sar'?" She narrowed her eyes trying to understand what he was asking her. "Your phone sweetie." She reached into her pocket and pulled it out looking at it like she had never seen it before. Finally Nick took it from her and put his arm around her. "Let's get you to the hospital to get checked out." She could only nod as he guided her slowly to his car.

XXXXX

"Well, you're not going to need stitches, but I would like to clean this." The doctor looked at the cut on Sara's head. He had already informed her that she had a concussion. Sara groaned and Nick squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Sar'. It won't hurt." Before she knew what was going on, the doctor was rubbing her cut with an alcohol wipe. She sucked in a breath. Didn't hurt her ass. The doctor covered it with a bandage. "You're good to go. Remember, no sleep for a few hours, and once you do go to sleep you need to be woken up every two hours. Do you have anyone to stay with you?"

"My hus…oh wait, he's out of town. No. I don't."

"I'll stay with you Sar." Nick said.

Sara squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

Nick was about to reply when his cell phone started to ring.

"Sir, you'll have to take that outside." The doctor informed him. "I'll just finish up with her and then you can go home."

"I'll just be right outside Sar." Nick picked up his phone. "Stokes." He walked out of the room.

"Nick this is Catherine. Can you stop by Sara's scene on your way home? She hasn't checked in." Catherine sounded annoyed.

"Cath, I'm with her right now. We're at the hospital. Suspect returned to her scene." Nick was getting irritated with Catherine's attitude towards Sara.

"Is she okay?" Catherine's voice was quiet on the line.

"She has a concussion, but other than that she should be fine. I'm going to go home with her. You know how it is." Nick checked his watch to make sure he wasn't taking too long. He didn't want to leave Sara alone.

"What about her evidence?" Although Catherine felt badly about Sara being hurt she just couldn't give in. Her closest friend's well being was at stake.

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask." Nick was slightly shocked that Catherine would even think about the evidence right now. "And I'm not going to. She doesn't need to be concerned about that right now."

"She is going to need to fill out an incident report. And file a police report. Brass or Sophia will need to speak to her. If she can remember any details about him it will be better to interview her right away." Nick felt his jaw tighten.

"Catherine she hasn't even been released from the hospital. What you're asking for is..."

"No more than what I would ask of any other victim or employee Nick." She finished for him.

"She's tired Catherine. She needs to rest. All this stress can't be good for her or the baby. And with Grissom's absence adding to that... I'm worried about her. I'm pretty sure she didn't even go home last night." Nick tried to reason with his temporary supervisor who he heard sigh heavily into the phone.

"Fine, but I expect her here at the start of shift to fill out the report. And I need to know where the evidence is."

"Thank you." Nick hung up the phone and tapped lightly on the door. "Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yeah." Sara said. Nick opened the door. Sara was sitting on the examination table. When she saw him, she jumped off. "Can we go home now?" Nick looked to the doctor who nodded.

"Yeah. We can. Where do you live now?" He saw Sara start to panic.

"I…don't remember."

Nicks eyes flew to the doctor who didn't seem half as concerned as he was.

"Some temporary memory loss or confusion is normal for someone with a concussion. Its okay Sara, it will come back."

Nick took her hand in his. "We can stay at my place, okay?" Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Come on Hun." Nick put his hand on the small of her back and walked her out to the car.

Sara sat hunched over in her seat.

"Why is this happening Nicky? Why can't I remember where I live? I know I've lived there for a long time."

"It's okay Sara. I promise. We will call Grissom and find out. That's if your memory doesn't come back on its own soon. It probably will though. That's what the doctor said." He laid a comforting hand on her arm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"What if it doesn't?

"It will."

"How do you know?"

He didn't. But he refused to allow her to doubt that it would. "I just do."

The rest of the drive home was in silence.

* * *

**A's/N: So what did you think? Scale of ONE-TEN? Let us know. Thanks so much for reading, we can't wait to hear what you thought. **

**Also, If you don't mind, tell us what you think about the text format. Is it easy to follow?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who took the time to review our last chapter. Please let us know again what you thought of this one when you are finished. We LOVE hearing from you. **

* * *

When they pulled into Nick's garage he got out and went around to Sara's side to give her a hand.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked when they were both standing in the entranceway to his home. She nodded a little. "I don't think you should sleep just yet. Why don't you take a seat and I will make you something to eat." He guided her to the couch and she eased herself into it.

"I'm not really hungry Nick. Thanks though." She steepled her fingers over her stomach.

"What about something to drink?"

"Some water? Please." Nick nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he handed her a glass and put a plate of crackers down on the table.

"Is the morning sickness bad?"

"Worse right now." She sipped her water. Nick gave her a sympathetic look before leaving the room. Sara was beginning to wonder where he had gone when he came back in carrying a pillow and a neatly folded blanket. "If you make me too comfortable I'm not going to be able to stay away." She leaned back on the pillow he placed behind her. Nick lifted her legs and propped them up on the couch so she lying down.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" She shook her head.

"My head hurts. I don't think TV is going to help with that."

"Magazine?" She laughed a little.

"What do you have? The latest copies of 'American Cowboy'?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How did…" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Never mind. I do have a couple forensic journals lying around here somewhere." She raised and eyebrow and he admitted reluctantly. "They mailed them to me for free after my last ongoing learning conference. Haven't got around to reading them yet." She smiled at him. "And for your information 'American Cowboy' is a very respectable magazine." When she didn't respond her glanced up to see her dozing off. "Come on sunshine, I need you to hand in there a little longer." He gave her leg a shake.

"I'm tired." She moaned snuggling under the blanket and pulling her legs up out of his reach.

"I know, but I'm worried and I think that takes precedent." He handed her a cracker. She took it and began to nibble on it using her front teeth.

"Fine, but the second that clock hit the three hour mark I'm taking a nap."

"I'm not gonna stop you." Nick said with a chuckle. Sara groaned.

"This sucks."

"I know it does sunshine. Just hang in there."

**XXXXX**

Sara groaned again as Nick woke her up 5 hours later. If it was possible, her head hurt worse than it did before.

"Hey sleepy head." Nick said. She glared at him before gracing him with a soft smile. He was taking really good care of her. "Okay, I need to ask you a few questions and then you can go back to sleep. First question: What is your name?" Sara yawned.

"Sara Ann Sidle."

"Ann? Nick smirked. "Wait, your initials are S.A.S? Do you think your parents were trying to warn us of something?" Sara glared again. Her parents her the last people she wanted to be thinking about. Nick swallowed.

"Sorry Sar'. Next question: What year is it and who is the president?"

"2007. George Bush."

"Where do you work?"

"L.V.P.D. crime lab."

"Are you married?"

"Yes." Nick grinned.

"Okay, you can go back to sleep now." Sara's eyes were already shut.

**XXXXX**

Thirty minutes later a knock came at the door. Getting off the couch Nick went to answer it. He found himself face to face with Catherine Willows.

"Catherine. What are you doing here?" Nick was a little surprised.

"I need to know where the evidence is." She stepped past him into his front hall.

"I don't know where it is Cath."

"Then we need to ask Sara." Catherine looked around the archway into the living room for the other woman.

"She's sleeping and I am not waking her." Nick crossed his arms over his chest blocking the other CSI from entering any further into his home in her search for Sara.

"Then I will. It's important." Catherine tried to walk around him.

"No I'm not." Nick turned around at the sound of a sleepy voice behind him. He found Sara standing in the middle of the living room barefoot in his track pants and one of his 'Cowboys' t-shirts. Her hair was slightly damp and very dark, contrasting like coals on snow against her pale face. He crossed over to her protectively.

"Sara, I need to know where the evidence is from your scene. It could be getting compromised as we speak."

"It's already compromised. The suspect took it." Sara, with Nick's help took slow stiff steps toward the couch. Nick lowered her gently to the cushions and she tried to relax. Her neck and shoulders were aching from where she had been grabbed.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Catherine put her hands on her hips. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Ecklie; he had warned her that if she didn't find the evidence she would be held accountable and could kiss any chance of a promotion in the lab, ever, goodbye.

"He had a gun."

"Well, what did he look like?"

"I don't remember." Sara shut her eyes.

"Cath, that's enough-" Nick tried to defend his injured friend.

"Well that's just great Sara. You have one job and that is the evidence. To collect, protect, preserve and process. You didn't do your job and now the victim and his family are going to pay. Because of you there will be no justice for any of them. I expect you in tonight to give a statement and fill out an incident report." With that the blonde left the house pulling the door behind her loudly. Sara looked over at Nick who shook his head.

"Let's get you back to bed sweetheart."

"I screwed up Nicky."

"You did your job Sara."

"Not according to her I didn't." Sara sank down onto the couch, her head pounding. "I should have tried to stop him."

"I gotten shot?"

"Maybe he wouldn't have shot me."

"Sara, you're pregnant. You can't risk anything." She stood up.

"I should go fill out that incident report." She stood up.

"No, you should go get back into bed."

"Nick-"

"Sara." She looked at him challengingly for a moment before slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay. I'll go lie down for a bit longer. But please, wake me up in time to go in tonight."

"Sara, sweetheart, you are still on concussion coma watch. I will be waking you up a lot more than that." He took her elbow and led her back to the bedroom.

**XXXXX**

Nick contemplated not waking her up in time for work but realized that she'd probably never forgive him for that. He sat down on the bed and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Sar'. Sara, honey, its time for work." She groaned as she woke up.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts." She looked around. She didn't have any clothes other than the ones she had been wearing the day before. 'There should be some at work', she reasoned.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay," Nick stood up. "Just call me if you need anything." She gave him a small smile. He rubbed her shoulder before walking out of the room. After he shut the door she slowly pulled on her clothes. She really wasn't looking forward to filling out the incident report.

**XXXXX**

Sara and Nick were walking into the lab when Warrick walked past.

"Hey, Nick, I got a lead. You coming?"

"Yeah." Nick turned to look at Sara. "You gonna be okay Sar'?" She graced him with a Sara smile.

"I'll be fine. Go catch the bad guys." He patted her on the back before running off after Warrick. Sara swallowed and walked into the lab.

The first thing she did was go to the locker room to get changed. If she was going to have a face-off with Catherine she was going to look decent doing it. Opening her locker she smiled. Just as she had remembered there was a change on clothes hanging on one of the hooks. She pulled them on and struggled with the button on her pants. She was either going to have to relent and buy a pair of maternity pants or go up a size. It was probably going to be the latter. With her hair brushed and some fresh body mist applied Sara started toward Grissom's office where she was assuming Catherine had set up shop.

She was right. Without knocking Sara entered the room and took one of the seats across from the desk and Catherine. She would be damned before she would be intimidated in her own husband's office. Catherine raised her eyes and leveled them with Sara's. Sara looked her right back in the eye.

* * *

**Please let us know what you think. It's hard to get motivated to write and post when you don't know what your readers are thinking.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: We were so glad to hear from those of you who reviewed our last chapter! Here is the next one, a little earlier than planned.**

* * *

After several seconds of a face off Catherine finally started talking.

"You're here." She sounded surprised.

"I do work here." If Catherine had given up on their friendship, Sara sure as hell wasn't going to be anything other than professional. No more of the friendly conversation they had had going on.

Catherine scoffed. "You work here, you say you know your job, but you just let the evidence walk off?"

"I didn't let anything just walk off. I was unconscious. This is more of a reason than I'm sure you can give for the times that you have screwed up." Sara kept her voice steady as she spoke. Catherine didn't say anything right away but if looks could kill Sara was sure that Grissom would be planning her funeral.

"Here is the incident report. I need all the details. Do you think you are capable of filling it out?"

"Yes."

"Good." The blonde went back to work. Sara watched her for a few moments longer before getting to work on filling in the report.

"You can do it somewhere else. I'm trying to work in here." Catherine didn't bother looking up from the file she was reading.

"I'm not leaving Catherine." Sara didn't look up either. Instead she set her jaw defiantly and continued to document her information.

"Legibility is always a plus Sara." Sara looked down at the form. It looked fine to her. She gave Catherine a hard stare.

"It's fine."

"Well if I can't read it you are going to have to fill it out again."

"You've always been able to read my handwriting Catherine. It hasn't changed." Sara continued to fill out the form.

"It still looks like chicken scratch."

"Not like yours is any better." Sara muttered. Catherine slammed her hand down on the desk causing all the framed insects to shake on the wall. "That's it. Get out of my office."

"It's not your office Catherine."

"As acting supervisor I have full use of the Standing Night Supervisors office." Sara considered arguing but the shrill in Catherine's voice was doing nothing for her headache.

"Fine, I can't concentrate with you breathing so loudly anyway."

"I do-" Before the other woman could finish Sara breezed out of the office and went in search of somewhere quiet to fill out the report. In the hallway she was stopped short by Brass.

"Sara. Hey doll, how are you doing? I heard about last night."

"Oh, I'm okay. Just filling out an incident report."

"You should be at home." Jim put a hand on her lower back and guided her into the empty break room. "Is your head okay?" He pulled out a chair for her to sit down at the table.

"Yeah, concussion. I will be fine." She offered him a brave smile.

"I heard the evidence was taken. Ecklie's fuming about it."

"I didn't know it had anything to do with Ecklie..."

"Yeah, well. What does? You know... integrity of the lab... the usual."

"I shouldn't have let him take it." Sara propped her head up on her hand leaning on the table surface. Brass shrugged.

"You did what you could. No one could ever accuse you of any less. Don't worry about it." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to need a statement from you though."

"I can give you it now."

"Nah, finish with that and then go home. Get some rest first. Don't call me until you are well enough." He got up from the table. "Do you have a ride home?" Sara didn't know when Nick would be back.

"No. I can call a cab though."

"No you won't. Call me when you are ready to go. And Sara?" Brass stopped in the doorway. "Don't beat yourself up over this or let Ecklie give you a hard time. You did just fine."

"It's not Ecklie I'm worried about." Sara muttered under her breath when he was gone.

XXXXX

Sara had just finished crossing her last T's and dotting her last I's when Catherine stormed into the break room.

"You done yet?" Sara sat back and looked at Catherine.

"I am." Catherine picked up the paper. Sara had written down everything, but Catherine wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Is this all you have?"

"Catherine, I can't even remember where I live. That's all I got!" Sara was hormonal, had a headache, was nauseous, and was pissed off. Not the best combination of ailments. Catherine's features softened momentarily at this revelation but her hard shell quickly returned.

"Are you going to give Brass your statement?"

"No, I'm going home Catherine." She stood up but had to drop back into her seat when the room tilted. Catherine held back the urge to fuss over her.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was professional.

"Fine." Sara stated stubbornly and forced herself to get up again, much slower this time. "Brass is going to give me a ride." Catherine shrugged her indifference. "Catherine," Sara paused, searching for the words. The other woman raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Forget it." Sara finished and walked around her barely catching the blonde's eye roll. "I need to get something from _Gil's _office. I just thought I would clear it with you since you seem to be rather possessive of _his _space lately." She left the room and walked down the hall, ducking into her husband's office when she got to it. She opened on of the drawers and pulled out one of his spare bottles of migraine medication and checked the label. It had printed in bold her husbands given and sir name followed by an address. Sara hoped like hell it was the one she needed; No one had been home to check on the dog.

Brass saw Sara in Grissom's office as he walked past. He stopped. "Sara, you ready to go?"

Sara was still looking at the pill bottle. The numbers didn't look familiar to her. She looked up at him panicked.

"Does this address look familiar to you?" Brass squinted at the bottle.

"Yeah, it's Grissom's house. Why?"

"Do we still live there?"

"What's going on Sara?" Sara sank to the couch.

"It still doesn't look familiar. I can't remember." She pressed her hand to her forehead.

"You can't remember?" Brass looked slightly alarmed.

"The doctor said it isn't uncommon after a concussion." Sara explained although it still did nothing to quell her panic. Brass reached out and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"We can swing by the address. What about your wallet? Your driver's license?" Sara's eyes shot up to meet his.

"I didn't think about it." She got up.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." The detective took her by the elbow.

"Where is your wallet Sara?"

"In my locker." Brass led the way to the locker room. Sara entered the combination into the lock and the metal cabinet swung open. She reached inside and pulled out a black leather wallet then flipped it over scanning her I.D. She looked at the pill bottle and compared the addresses then looked up at Brass smiling. "They match." Brass sighed with relief.

"Do you have keys doll?" Sara went back into her locker and got them out. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: To those of you who review this chapter we will be sending out a sneak peak for the next one. Please take the time to drop us a comment, we look forward to hearing from you. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: A Huge, Gigantic THANK YOU and hug to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We got an amazing response. Thank you.**

* * *

The first thing Sara was aware of when she pulled open the front door was the sound of her dog Watson running towards her.

"Hey boy." She smiled. "Did you miss me?" When she leaned over he licked her face eagerly. "Let's get you fed." Watson barked and ran upstairs. Sara turned around to face Brass. "Thank you for bringing me home Jim."

"Of course Sara." He smiled at her. "You sure you're going to be alright alone?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I will." Off the look he sent her she added, "If anything happens, I have you on speed dial." The detective reluctantly left after making Sara promise once more that she would call him if she needed anything.

When she was finally alone in the house she took a look around. This was definitely home. She could remember arguing with Grissom over what colour to paint the living room walls. He had shot down all of her decorating suggestions; insisting on eggshell white while she had opted for 'burnt Tuscan red'. She remembered that she had ended up in tears with her bags packed claiming that if their home was always going to be his house and if they weren't going to make decisions together she was going to leave. He had panicked and they had agreed on the cream colour that now warmed the room making it home.

Sara looked down when she heard the dog whine.

"I'm sorry baby." She rubbed his back. "Do you need out?" She asked, opening the back door for him watching him as he darted out into the yard. After a few moments Sara dragged herself into the kitchen and scrunched up her nose when she noticed that he had done his business on the kitchen floor. She of course wasn't mad; the dog was well trained so she knew he must have really had to go if he went inside. Counting herself lucky that he had gone for the tile rather than the living room rug she grabbed some paper towel.

With the floor clean Sara gave the dog some fresh water and filled his empty food bowl. She stepped to the side when the dog forced his way past her and immediately dove into the food.

Sara smiled as she watched her dog eat. She'd missed him. Watson barked when he had emptied his bowl and walked over and licked her hand.

"Do you want to go for a walk boy?" He barked.

XXXXX

Sara felt relieved as she started to recognize her surroundings. The fresh air was helping relieve her nausea and her headache. She laughed as Watson picked up his pace and pulled her into a slight jog.

By the time she got home Sara was thoroughly exhausted. Kicking her shoes off she flopped down on the couch, taking note that the phone was blinking indicating that there was a message. Too tired to bother getting up to check it she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The dog climbed up onto the couch and lied down beside her. Slinging one arm over his middle she fell asleep in no time.

XXXX

Waking up, the first thing Sara noticed was the blinking phone. She checked the machine. 20 messages. Picking up the phone she called her voice mail and smiled when Grissom's familiar voice came over the line. "Sara, its Grissom. I'm in New York . I'll call you later. I love you." Next message. "Sara, it's me. I miss you. Call me when you're done with work." Next message. "Sara, is everything ok honey? You didn't pick up your cell. Call me." 16 messages later. "Sara its Gil. Where are you honey? I've called your cell and the house. Please call me."

Sara felt guilty for doing this to him. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. It started to ring. She smiled when his voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Sara, I have been trying to call you."

"I know, I got the messages." She wandered into the kitchen with the phone tucked between her shoulder and ear.

"Oookay." He dragged the word out and she knew he wanted some kind of an explanation. Opening the fridge Sara grabbed a bag of ready made salad and emptied some in a bowl and poured some dressing over it. She knew he was waiting for her to explain, but she didn't know what to tell him. She sat down at the kitchen table and speared some lettuce.

"I was at Nick's house." She could sense his confusion over the phone. He was going to read the incident report or hear it from someone eventually so she figured she should get it over with. "A suspect returned to a scene I was processing. And before you freak out-"

"Already there Sara." She ignored him.

"I am fine, the baby is fine, everything is... fine." She ate the salad off her fork.

"Then why did you have to stay with Nick?"

"Because I had...have, whatever, a concussion." She sat back in her seat and looked down at her half finished meal.

"I'm coming home."

"No, don't. I'm fine. Really."

"You aren't fine, you have a concussion." Sara picked up her salad and dumped the remainder into the garbage.

"Please Gil, I am really okay. I just have a bit of a headache and I'm a little stiff. It could have been a lot worse." Going back into the living room she dropped back down into the sofa and laid down pulling up her shirt to look at her stomach.

"I'm worried." He sounded it too. "Are you taking time off?"

"I am taking tonight off."

"And tomorrow night." He insisted firmly.

"I can't. With you gone we're understaffed. I need to go in." She patted the couch to indicate that Watson should join her. The dog jumped on the couch happily and lay down on top of her legs resting his head on her belly. She scratched behind his ears lovingly.

"I will call Catherine."

"No don't." She protested quickly. "I will take the night off, just don't call Catherine."

"Why not? Are you two still arguing?"

"We aren't made up." She offered. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I will take the night off." The dog sighed heavily. _'You and me both'_, she thought.

"Good. Are you sure you don't want me to come home?"

"Could you if I said yes?" He didn't answer. "I didn't think so. Really baby, don't worry about. Watson is taking good care of me." She kissed her fingers and tapped the dog's wet nose lightly.

"He's on the couch, isn't he?" 'Busted' she mouth to the dog.

"No."

"Liar."

"Sue me." She grinned. "Now let me go, I need my rest."

"Alright honey. Please, take it easy. And no work."

"No work." She confirmed.

"No work." He instructed again.

"Good-bye, I love you." Using one foot she rubbed Watson's hind.

"You too. I will call you later." He hung up the phone. After listening to the dial tone for a few minutes she did the same and chucked the phone onto the coffee table.

"Let's get some more sleep before Mommy has to go to work." The dog was already snoring lightly a small amount of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth onto her belly. "Come on big guy." Sara patted the dog's head to wake him up. He kept snoring. "Okay, so I guess we're sleeping here tonight." Sara reached behind her and turned out the light. "Night Watson." She was answered with a snort.

XXXXX

Sara woke up a few hours before shift with a very stiff neck. She looked down and saw that she still had her furry blanket. Sitting up she rubbed the dog.

"Come on boy. I need to get up." He raised his head and looked at her sleepily.

She rubbed him again and he got up and jumped off the couch.

"Time for work." She informed him. He tilted his head at her. "Don't look at me like that. You slept on the couch so I'm not the only one disobeying daddy." She patted his head and left the room to get dressed.

XXXXX

An hour later Sara entered the lab and went straight to the break room hoping to avoid Catherine in the locker room.

No such luck. As Sara was at the coffee maker brewing a pot of decaf, Catherine walked into the room. Sara tried to ignore her.

"The boys are on a case. You're with me tonight. 419 in Henderson. Get your kit." Sara sighed and poured her coffee down the sink. _'So much for that.' _

XXXXX

Sara wanted to vomit the entire ride to the scene. Catherine had insisted on driving and Sara hadn't felt up for arguing about it so she sat uncomfortably in the passenger's seat trying not to fidget. Finally she couldn't take the oppressing silence anymore and turned the radio on. Not three seconds after she pulled her hand back from the volume Catherine reached over and flicked it off.

"I was listening to that." Sara said shortly.

"I have a headache." Catherine snapped back.

Sara glared at her. _'And I don't?' _She thought. She started to absentmindedly drum her fingers on the window sill.

"Will you cut that out? Are you being annoying on purpose, or does it just come naturally?"

"It comes naturally, what about you being a bitch? Are you doing that on purpose or does it come naturally?" Sara couldn't believe she had said it the second the words flew out of her mouth. She braced herself by holding onto the door as Catherine slammed her foot down on the brake and the car jolted her painfully forward, the seatbelt locking and biting into her shoulder, chest and abdomen. "What the hell Catherine?" She exclaimed angrily as she watched the other CSI unbuckle her seatbelt and throw her door open then angrily stomp around to the passenger side and wrench her door.

"I have had it with you! I thought we could work together tonight and work this out but all you have done is act hostile and make things worse!"

"I'm making things worse?" Sara pressed the button on her seatbelt releasing it. She threw it back over her shoulder and shoved past Catherine getting out of the car. She wasn't going to take this sitting down, literally or figuratively. "I have been putting up with your little hissy fit for the last three days." She put her hands on her hips and stood firmly before the seething blonde.

"You know what Sara? I am so finished with you and your crap. You think that because you are married to the boss you can do whatever you want but until Grissom gets back I am the boss and I don't have to tolerate it. You are on three days suspension."

"You can't do that." Sara objected.

"Yes, I can." Catherine corrected.

"On what grounds?"

"How about for insubordination. Easily."

_'That's not fair.'_ Sara wanted to protest but was silenced as a pain shot through her abdomen threatening to cripple her. She clutched her belly in shock and reached out to steady herself on the car.

"Sara?" She felt Catherine's hand on her bicep. "What's wrong?"

"H-h-hurts." She gasped feeling her knees buckle beneath her. "H-help m-me."

* * *

A/N: **So you know the drill. Drop us a comment and we will send you a SNEAKPEAK for the next chapter. Its going to be a good one so don't miss out.**

**Thanks again for reading and we look forward to hearing from you.**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: To everyone who reviewed the last chapter: A Huge Thank You. It was a pleasure to hear from you all.

* * *

Catherine tried to catch Sara as she fell to the ground, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. Sara crumpled to the road at her feet.

"Sara!" Catherine was immediately on her knees at her coworker's side. Sara groaned and opened her eyes, trying to focus on Catherine.

"H-hurts."

"What hurts Sara, your stomach?" Sara nodded.

"I'm calling an ambulance." She took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. After the call was placed, she turned back to her fallen co-worker. "The ambulance is on its way Sara. Just hold tight." She reached for her hand. Sara pulled away and looked at Catherine.

"Don't." Catherine could see the pain in Sara's face.

"Sara, I'm sorry." Sara closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain tearing through her body and Catherine. She wanted to cry when she felt a warm sticky thickness soaking through her jeans. Reaching down she felt the material between her thighs and brought her hand back up to see her red stained fingers.

"Oh God." Another wave of pain hit her and she groaned. She could faintly hear Catherine calling to her, promising her it would be okay. She wanted to slap her. Demand to know how this could possibly end up in such a way that it would ever be okay but for Sara the world was slipping further and further away.

XXX

By the time the ambulance arrived, Sara was already unconscious and the ground beneath her was stained red. Catherine stood by mutely as her co-worker was loaded into the ambulance.

"Ma'am? Ma'am." A paramedic touched her arm and she snapped out of her trance.

"Y-yes?"

"We're taking her to Desert Palm. Would you like to ride with her?" Catherine nodded and the paramedic helped her into the ambulance. Once inside she grabbed Sara's hand again, relieved that it was still warm.

"Come on Sara, wake up." She whispered as the doors slammed shut and the ambulance roared off down the street.

XXX

Catherine had been sitting anxiously in the emergency waiting room for a good 20 minutes before Nick and Warrick arrived. She had texted the boys on the way to the hospital and told them to meet her there. She was instantly bombarded with questions and she put her hands up to silence them.

"I don't know anything yet." She explained.

"What happened?" Warrick asked.

"She... she was bleeding and cramping. It started on the way to our scene."

"Damn." Nick muttered running his hand over his jaw. They stood in an awkward silence waiting for news.

"Is anyone here for Sara Grissom?" A doctor walked into the waiting room. It still sounded strange to the guys to hear Sara Grissom."

"We are." Nick said standing up. The doctor walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gerris. I treated Mrs. Grissom."

"How is she?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Mrs. Grissom has suffered from placental detachment and we are monitoring the baby right now. So far everything seems okay."

"What caused this?"

"Well, placental detachment can be brought about by many things. Stress, a fall, her age."

"Can we see her?" Nick asked.

"She has been asking to see a Nick." The doctor answered looking down at her clipboard.

"That's me." Nick informed her. "Where is she?"

"Down the hall, room 1010." Doctor Gerris pointed to a set of doors.

"I will let you know how she is." Nick told Catherine and Warrick and headed in the direction indicated. When he got to her room Nick crossed the room to stand beside Sara's bed. She was sitting up holding a cup of ice her entire body pale and shaking. "How are you doing?" He asked takes her hand.

"Better." Sara answered looking down at their hands.

"You're shaking." He pulled the blanket further up avoiding the monitor strapped around her belly.

"Shock." She explained. "I umm, has anyone called Grissom?"

"No." He said. "We wanted to see how you were doing first." Sara nodded, still looking down.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to call him?" Again she nodded, but when he pulled his hand away to stand up, she held on. "Don't go yet please." He smiled down at her and sat back down. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Sara sniffed. "When you call him, don't let him worry. Please. It's not good for his blood pressure." Nick smiled a little at her and squeezed her hand.

"I promise I won't let him worry. You should try to get some sleep." he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I can't sleep now. I'm too... scared." She opened her eyes to meet his.

"It's going to be okay Sara."

"There was so much blood Nicky." She closed her eyes again and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Everything is okay now Sara. I promise. I'm gonna go call Griss okay?" She nodded. Her eyes still shut.

"Do you want Warrick to come keep you company?"

"Please." She said quietly.

"I'll go get him." He smiled at her even though she couldn't see him and left the room. "Warrick, will you go sit with Sara. I need to call Grissom."

"Sure man." Warrick stood up as Nick walked off. Catherine grabbed his arm as he walked off.

"No. Let me go. I-I need to see her."

"I don't know Catherine." Warrick hesitated. "You guys haven't been getting along that well lately and the doctor said that stress can be a trigger for her condition." Catherine released her hold on his arm. He looked at her sympathetically. "How about I ask her?" Catherine nodded and sat back down in the waiting room chair and watched him leave.

XXXXX

Warrick knocked on Sara's door before entering. She was lying back with a hand lying gracefully on her stomach. She opened her eyes when she heard his light tap.

"Come in." Warrick came further into the room.

"Hey there." He came to stand beside her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you doin'?"

"Better." She smiled up at him. Her eyes were now dry.

"That's good to hear. You gave us quite a scare Sar'."

"I'm sorry." She said, and she looked it. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." He grabbed her hand and took Nick's vacated seat. "Well," He looked around her hospital room. "This is one way to get off work."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyhow." She said sullenly. "Catherine suspended me."

"She what!"

"It was probably my fault." Sara was starting to doubt herself again.

"What's been going on with you two?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing, I mean... I don't know. I don't want to talk about it." She laid her head back on the pillow and looked at him. Warrick nodded, telling her that he wasn't going to press the issue.

"Catherine wants to come in and see you." Warrick told her hesitantly. He wasn't surprised when Sara shook her head no.

"Not right now... I just can't..." She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Okay. Don't worry about it. Ill take care of it." He rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Thank you." They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Sara?" Came Greg's voice.

"Hey Greg." Warrick said.

"Hey." Sara said quietly. He walked further into the room. "Catherine just called me. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. My cell was off, I was in the desert."

"It's okay." She smiled. Warrick looked down at Sara.

"Well, I'm gonna go back out there okay? You're only allowed one visitor at a time and I don't think Greg's leaving." Sara and Greg both smirked.

"Thank you Ric'."

"Feel better. I'll see you in a bit." He smiled and walked out of the room. Sara looked at Greg.

"Well, are you going to come any closer?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said quickly and stood beside the bed. "Shove over." He instructed then sat beside her when there was room. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder getting comfortable. Finally Greg took her hand where it was laying in her lap. "Is everything okay?" He brushed the back of his hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, I umm, had a placental abruption but she's still in there are doing okay so..." She laid her head tiredly on his shoulder.

"Why? What happened?" She shook her head without lifting it.

"The doctor said it could be a lot of thing. My fall yesterday, stress... I don't know."

"But it's going to be okay now."

"Yeah." She told him closing her eyes; she was getting tired.

"Sleep Sara. Your body needs rest."

XXXXXXXX

Warrick walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He stopped briefly before entering the waiting room where Catherine was still sitting in the same spot at when he left her.

"Hey." He sat down next to her.

"Hey." She greeted him back quietly. "How is she?"

"Tired. Upset. She said you suspended her." Catherine's face fell.

"You suspended her!"

"She was being insubordinate Warrick."

"You're not her boss Cath. Grissom's her boss. Ecklie's her boss. Not you. Besides, you've been mad at her since before Grissom left."

"Grissom's my best friend and she hurt him."

"And they made up. And she's carrying his child. She needs your support; she doesn't need you always fighting with her." Catherine sighed. She knew he was right, but she wasn't one to back down.

"She called me a bitch."

"Did you deserve it?" Catherine stared at him in shock. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"I guess we both got caught up in the moment."

"It happens sometimes." Warrick put an arm around Catherine's shoulders. "We all make mistakes Catherine. It's when we are too proud to admit out mistakes that we do real damage." She nodded and he continued. "Catherine, we all know that you are a strong, independent and passionate person. And we all respect that. You don't have anything to prove."

"What am I supposed to say 'Ric? Sorry I almost killed your baby. Forgive me?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's a start. For when she's ready to hear it." Catherine sighed.

* * *

A/N: Be sure to send us a review so we can send you your sneak peak.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks Sara and Gabriella for taking a look at this. It is very much appreciated. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know, it's a day late but I had some personal family stuff... anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

It took 5 tries for Nick to finally get through to Grissom, who, it seemed, had his phone off. 

"Grissom." Nick heard when his boss finally picked up.

"Griss, it's Nick."

"Hello Nick." Grissom sounded confused. He had no idea why the young man would be calling him. Then it clicked. Sara! "Nick, what is going on? Did Sara ask you to call me? Did her concussion get any worse?"

"Grissom, calm down. She told me not to let you worry. Sara fine...now. She was on a case with Catherine and she collapsed, she's suffering from placental detachment caused by stress but everything's okay. She's fine and the baby's doing great." There was silence for a few minutes on the line and Nick was worried that they'd been disconnected. Quietly Grissom's voice came back over the line.

"Where are you?"

"Outside Desert Palm. Sara's going to stay the night here and then I'm going to take her home."

"I'm coming home. Will you stay with her until I get there?"

"Of course"

"Thank you. Tell her I love her."

"I will." Nick listened as his boss hung up.

XXXXX

Sara was sleeping in her room, her head still resting on Greg's shoulder, when Nick entered.

"How's she doing?" He asked supporting Sara as the younger male CSI climbed off the bed and lowered it so she was lying down.

"She's doing fine." Sara's sleepy voice answered, slurred slightly.

"She should be sleeping." Nick teased lightly. Fixing her pillow and tucking her in.

"Did you talk to Grissom?" Sara forced her heavy eyelids open and looked up at the Texan wearily.

"He's going to come home. You're staying with me until he gets here." She closed her eyes and nodded.

"She doesn't mind staying with you." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and allowed the exhaustion to take her over. When Nick was sure she was asleep he looked up at Greg who was checking out hydraulic bedside table.

"How did this happen?" Nick asked his friend.

"I have no idea." Greg sighed. "This has not been her week." He looked over at the baby monitor. "Hey look, the heartbeat." He pointed at the little pulsing dot on the screen. Nick smiled.

"Can you believe our Sara is having a baby?" He looked down at the woman asleep in the bed.

"It's so unreal." Greg was looking at the monitor.

"It is." Nick stood up. "Come on. We should let her sleep." Greg nodded and followed him out of the room.

XXXXX

Sara sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs as she watched Nick collect her things from around the room and put them in an overnight bag. "Sit still." He ordered and she snapped her legs still.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Sara asked pulling on the threads on the blanket on her bed.

"You are on bed rest so you are going to rest." He blushed as he picked up her bra and shoved it in the bag.

"But I'll be bored. And my dog..."

"You have a dog?" Nick zipped the bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Watson." Sara informed him as Nick helped her into the wheelchair the nurse had brought into the room earlier. "I keep leaving him alone."

"Well, we can swing by your place and pick up... Watson."

"Why is that so amusing to you?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"I don't know." Nick shook his head with a laugh. "We're just learning so many new things about you. It's…cute."

"Did you just say cute?"

"Yeah, I say cute. I do have five sisters remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sara smiled. "Are you okay with having to look after me and my dog?"

"Of course Sar." He started pushing her out to the car. When they got there he gave her a hand up stowed her bag in the back. After returning the wheelchair, he got in the car. "So, I take it you remember where you live now."

"Yup." Sara said with a grin. "I'll give you directions."

XXXXX

"Your dog's breath is terrible Sara." Nick told her leaning around Watson who was slobbering in his ear as he drove them home. The dog looked over at Sara.

"Aww, poor baby. Did he hurt your feelings?" She took the dogs face and turned him towards her planting a kiss on his snout. "Its okay, mommy doesn't mind your breath." She caught Nick's disgusted look and smiled as Watson laid his head on her shoulder.

"Never figured you for a dog person. Sar."

"I'm an animal person. Griss and I have Watson, all of his pet bugs, and we're thinking about adopting a cat." Nick shook his head in amusement.

"So, how long have you and Grissom been together?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, I would." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"We've been together since April of 2005. We got married in May of 2006. May 12th."

"You've been married for over a year?!" She nodded and scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sara kisses Watson again before he dashed off to look out the back window as Nick pulled into his garage and stopped the car. Nick got out and opened the back door and got the things they had picked up from Sara's place when they got Watson.

"He isn't going to eat my furniture, is he?" Nick asked as he helped Sara into the house. She was still feeling a little sore and her body moved sluggishly.

"Do you think I've raised a heathen?" She asked as Nick put her things down in the hall and helped her to the guest bedroom. "Greg." She said surprised when she saw him standing over the bed adjusting a blanket.

"The guestroom was full of files so I asked him to tidy it up a little and change the bed sheets."

"All for me?" Sara smiled flattered as she sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"Anything for you." Greg slipped a pillow into a fabric case and put it down on the bed finishing up the chore. "There is soup on the stove, I will get you some." He left the room. Nick had already pulled Sara's pajamas out of her suitcase and put them on the bed when Greg yelped.

"Looks like he met Watson." Nick chuckled. "Get changed while I go make sure he is still alive."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything, holler."

XXXXXXXX

Sara woke up to a ringing cell phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Sara?" Her husband's voice came over the line.

"Hey Gil." Turning over she saw Watson on the guest room bed next to her.

"You were sleeping."

"Yeah." She laid her head back down.

"I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to call to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay." She closed her eyes and fought to stay awake. "Watson is here too. Nick let me bring him. He doesn't like his breath." Grissom smiled a little at her sleepy babbling.

"I'm trying to get home sweetheart."

"I know. Gil I'm sorry but I have to sleep." She could barely get the words out.

"Okay. I will call you back later to let you know what's happening."

"Love."

"You too." She flipped the phone shut and dropped it on the bed somewhere beside her. "Come to me." She patted the bed beside her and felt Watson's dead weight against her side as the dog laid down. He dropped his head down on her thigh and fell asleep, Sara joined him seconds later.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Remember to send us a comment so we can reply with your sneakpeak for the next chapter. 

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: So this is it… almost. This is the final chapter and will be followed shortly by an epilogue. We would like to thank EVERYONE who commented on this story. It was so wonderful to hear from you all. It's been the best.

* * *

"I don't think I can do it." Catherine turned on her heel and tried to go back to the car but was stopped by Warrick.

"You baked her chocolate cake." Her barrier nodded at the covered container in her hands. "She's pregnant and bored; it will be enough to get you in the door." Catherine nodded.

"Catherine." Nick was surprised to see his acting supervisor at his front door. Catherine looked down at the dog Nick was holding onto by the collar.

"You have a dog?" She couldn't bring herself to say why she was there.

"Sara's dog. She didn't want to leave him alone." Catherine nervously squinted up at him. "How is she?"

"Better. She just woke up. She's in the shower."

"Oh…I um…" She held up the container. "Cake?"

"Why don't you come in? You too Ric." Warrick nodded and gave Catherine a gentle shove into the apartment. Catherine set the cake down on the table and then sat down on the couch. Watson immediately appeared at her side. She nervously reached out to pet the boxer and he immediately nosed the palm of her hand.

"Hi..." She looked at Nick.

"Watson."

"Hi Watson." She ran her from his head and down his back. "You're a big boy."

"Nick." Everyone looked up when Sara's nervous voice called down the hall.

Nick got up and left the room. "Sara?"

Sara walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. "Is someone here?"

"Yeah. Warrick and Catherine." Nick watched as she visibly paled at mention of the blonde.

"What is she here for?"

"She came to see you. She brought you cake. She wanted to see you at the hospital, but we didn't think it was wise. She feels guilty Sara."

"She hates me."

"She doesn't. She really wants to see you." Sara nodded and followed Nick into the living room. Watson immediately left Catherine's side and ran to Sara. "Hey boy." Sara scratched behind the boxer's ears. Anything to avoid looking at the blond who was rising nervously to her feet.

Sara motioned for Catherine to sit back down. She herself took a seat in an arm chair as far away from the older woman as possible and put a hand protectively on her belly. Watson whined and pawed Sara's leg sensing the tension in the room. Sara watched Catherine's eyes scan down to her hand covering her stomach then back up to her eyes.

"The baby's fine." Sara cleared her throat.

"Can we...?" Catherine's body language indicated that she wanted them to have a moment alone. Sara looked over at the boys who, especially Nick, were standing guard.

"It's okay." Nodding at them she added cheekily. "You're dismissed."

"We'll be in the kitchen." Sara watched as they all filed out of the room. She and Catherine looked at each other for a long while, neither one sure what to say. Finally Catherine began.

"Sara, I- this is really hard."

"Admitting you were wrong usually is." Sara said steadily. "And admitting that you're sorry is even harder."

"Well I was the first one and am the second. There were a lot of things that were said that shouldn't have been." Catherine picked up a DVD case from the coffee table and began opening and closing it. Sara's eyes watched her fingers as they pulled apart the plastic and shut it over and over again.

"I'm not- mad, Catherine." She wasn't. "I'm just... I don't know what the hell I am. But I'm not mad. I'm just-" she searched for a word; coming up empty she raised her eyes to meet the blonde's. "Disappointed." she finally finished.

"Me too." Their eyes met again.

"From now on, if you have a problem with something I am doing in my personal time you can call me when I am off the clock. I won't tolerate you bringing my private life into the workplace when both Gil and I work so hard not to. You will treat me with utmost professionalism while in the lab or the field. Understood?" Catherine nodded and Sara continued. "Maybe one day we can be... friends... whatever we were again, at work, but, I'm going to need some time to figure out where those boundaries are."

"Okay." Catherine flipped the DVD case in her hands.

"Okay." Sara breathed a sigh of relief and finally let a small smile tug her lips. "Now I heard you brought cake. You wouldn't hold out on a pregnant woman, would you?" Catherine didn't say anything.

"Cath," Sara said softly. "Lets just, put it behind us, okay? Work on building back some trust, on both our parts."

"Are you going to tell Gil?"

"I'm not going to lie to him if he asks but no. I am a big girl. I don't need to run to my boss or my husband when something happens."

"What about the baby?" Catherine moved closer to her.

"Are you kidding me? She's part Sidle; she'll be fine." Sara rubbed her belly. "I just need to stay off my feet for a couple of weeks to make sure."

"I'm sorry Sara. It was probably my fault. I-"

"It was probably a lot of things Catherine. I smoked for 11 years. I suffered abdominal injuries as a child. I fell in the shower. Gil and I- well, he had to leave. I mean, I'm not going to lie; no doubt the stress from our disagreement was a contributor but- whatever. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am going to do a better job of putting her first and not letting things get to me no matter what."

"You're going to be a good mom Sara. You have a lot to offer... her." Catherine smiled. "Now let me get you some cake."

"You didn't poison it or put hair in it or anything did you?" Sara put her feet up on the coffee table.

"A little spit never hurt anyone." Catherine disappeared into the kitchen to tell the guys it was safe and get a knife and some plates and forks.

"You're kidding... right? About the saliva?" Sara called after her looking at the cake nervously. "You can have my piece," she told Watson, who laid his head on her lap and heaved a sigh, relieved that that atmosphere had relaxed.

XXXXX

Sara woke as she felt the bed dip under someone's weight. Thinking it was Watson, she reached out a hand for the dog's head. She was surprised when someone caught her hand and held it. She opened her eyes.

"Hey there." Grissom sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey." She breathed.

"I told you I'd get home." He smiled down at her.

"I know you did." She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened, with Catherine." He rubbed her back.

"What? That she brought me cake?" Smiling a little Grissom nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying being together before Sara spoke.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too... two. More than you could imagine. But I'm here now and I'm gonna take you home. Both of you home." He put his hand on her stomach.

The End

* * *

A/N: Will be followed by an epilogue and a sequel if enough interest is expressed. Thanks everyone again. It's been wonderful. You've been wonderful. 


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Welcome to the Epilogue. Sorry about the wait. Been busy with "real" life stuff. We will be posting SPAM 2 shortly. When I get back from my vacation. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Catherine stilled Sara's hand where she was tugging on her shirt. "It looks fine."

"How is a jury supposed to take me seriously looking like this." She waved her hand indicating her white and lavender top flowing loosely over her swollen abdomen. The two female CSI's were waiting their turn outside the courtroom where they would, with any luck soon, be giving their witness testimonies.

"What are you talking about? It looks nice. Very professional." Catherine brushed her hand over her colleague's stomach before retreating quickly when Sara slapped her hand away.

"Yeah, a professional ring leader. I hate it." Sara grumbled.

"Admit it, you love it."

"Ha." The brunette rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to pee. Again. Be back soon." Turning her back to Catherine she started down the polished marble hallway towards the ladies room practicing her testimony in her head. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the other woman who was also entering the bathroom at the same time. Sara quickly recovered from their collision.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The other woman pushed the door open ahead of Sara and used her foot to kick it open for her to enter, speaking over her shoulder.

"It's all good, you and me both."

The other woman ducked into the nearest stall and Sara made her way down the row, opening doors to check for the cleanest one. Deciding on the furthest one from the door she went in.

When she was finished Sara crossed over to the sink. She glanced at the first stall that the other lady was still occupying. Putting soap on her hands she watched the still closed stall door in the reflection of the mirror. Something about the woman seems odd to Sara. She wasn't dressed for court; jeans and sneakers were hardly appropriate attire. Shrugging it off she dried her hands and went to exit the bathroom before catching sight of herself in the mirror. She frowned again at the exceptionally feminine top and smoothed it over her belly feeling the baby shift against her palm. Smiling at herself in the mirror she looked herself over again. She did secretly agree with Grissom, and the whole team pretty much, when they told her she looked cute. She had a neat bump and the extra weight she had put on had softened her features. But that still didn't mean she was ecstatic about the clothes. Her eyes were drawn back to the door in the mirror. She felt a queasy uneasy feeling and searched the reflection. It was then that she noticed a brown eye peering though the crack on the door. Sara turned around but the eye was gone. Opening her mouth to say something she was cut off by a voice over the intercom paging her back to the courtroom. Throwing a final glance over her shoulder she left the bathroom to be sworn in.

XXXX

"His ass is so going away for the next forty years." Catherine pressed the button on her car FOB unlocking the doors to the Denali.

"Hopefully, but juries can do strange and unexpected things sometimes." Sara climbed into the passenger side and buckled her seatbelt positioning the lower strap under her belly. "But your testimony was awesome."

"Why thank you Mrs. Grissom. I would have to say the same for yours. That analogy about the body and fruit decomposition was genius. I will have to remember that one." Catherine pulled out the courthouse parking lot. "What what's next? Lunch then shopping?"

"Sounds good. But I don't want to be too long or Grissom will nag and make me take the night off." Sara was looking distractedly at the street corner.

"Should we go to the diner? Maybe the guys will be there." Catherine glanced over at her passenger when she didn't reply. "Sara? Earth to Sara." She followed the brunette's line of vision to a small corner store. "What are you looking at?"

Sara shook her head tearing her eyes away from the jean and sneaker clad woman who was smoking a cigarette outside a store with a kit kat poster on the side. "Nothing. The diner sounds fine. And then I was to check out 'USA Baby' for some artwork for the nursery. I am thinking we might just have to have something custom made."

"Sounds good. They have the greatest selection of stuffed animals."

"No, no more little bears and frogs and… monkeys, Cath. You have already bought the baby every stuffed animal under the sun. You're a modern day Noah. Please." Catherine just winked at her.

"Okay. Maybe I am over compensating a little for the whole…"

"Shhh." Sara cut her off. "Remember the rule? We don't talk about that. It's a real mood killer." The two settled into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. "See?"

"Damn… I guess I will have to buy the baby another Winnie the Pooh to make up for it." Sara laughed and squeezed Catherine's bicep affectionately.

"Just shut up and drive me to where the food lives."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! For a Sneakpeak of SPAM 2 please send us a review so we can reply to you.

Thanks again.


End file.
